Monsters King episode 64: Mythical Mix Up
In Cambodia, a temple's wall falls apart, breaking open the Card Capsule. The Stegosaurus activated when the cards hit the ground. "Aaah! It's a monster!" "Wait! I know some guys who will come and get this thing out of here. We just have to wait for them." Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching the second episode of Walking With Dinosaurs, when the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab.When the others get there, Link asks his traditional "Where is it?" "Cambodia." They then transport. When they get there, they look around. "Team Monster!" "Hey! Alejo!" "'Sup, homie." "So, you see anything?" "Something big, about 30 feet long, plates down its back and some nasty-looking spikes down its tail." "Where did it go?" :"It went off into the woods." "Let's go find it." They go into the woods. "If you see anything, tell us." "What about a weird jaundiced dude with wings?" "It's Dor!" "What, a guy can't take a vacation? Look, no Alpha Scanners, no cards, nothing." "Search him." "What?" "There's nothing." "Search his tent." "Nothing." "Search his other tent." "Nothing." 30 searches later... "Nothing." "OK, I'm just gonna go." He flew off. "Continue." "There it is!" "It's a Stegosaurus! Susan!" "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Tyrannosaurus!" Terry's summoning sequence plays. "Blazing Spin Attack!" It's a hit. "Final Fury!" It's a hit. "Fire Scorcher!" It's a hit. "Volcano Burst!" It's a hit. "Magma Blaster!" It's a hit. "Tail Smash!" It's a hit. He hits again with Tail Smash. "Neck Crusher!" It's a hit. The Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. "Element Booster! DinoTector, on!" The armor appeared on Terry. "Ultimate Fire." He hits with Magma Blaster. "Heat Eruption!" It's a hit. He hits with Neck Crusher. He hits with Magma Blaster. He hits with Ultimate Fire. The Stegosaurus hits twice with Spike Arrows. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. Stegosaurus hits twice with Spike Arrows. Terry hits with Tail Smash. Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Terry hits with Tail Smash. Stegosaurus charges forward. "Critical Block!" Dill, Violence, and Atlanta stop the attack. The Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Terry hits with Heat Eruption. Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Terry hits with Neck Crusher. He uses Tail Smash, but the Stegosaurus knocks him away, defeating him. Because their user was defeated, the Velociraptor Trio turn back into a card. "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Giganotosaurus!" Giga's summoning sequence plays. Stegosaurus hits him with its tail. It hits ten times with Spike Arrows. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" The Stegosaurus hits him with its tail, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Postosuchus!" The Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. Crocs hits with Heat Eruption. Stegosaurus hits with Spike Arrows. It hits him with its tail. It hits three times with Spike Arrows. It hits him with its tail. It hits twice with Spike Arrows. It hits him with its tail. "Crimson Flame!" Stegosaurus hits twice with Spike Arrows. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Crocs hits with Heat Eruption. Stegosaurus hits him with its tail, defeating him."I lost. Link!" "Monster Slash! Wash them away, Pristichampsus!" Totodile's summoning sequence plays. "Tragedy of the Sphere!" It's a hit. Totodile hits again with Tragedy of the Sphere. "Aqua Javelin!" It's a hit. The Stegosaurus launches Spike Arrows. "Shockwave!" The tendrils block the Spike Arrows. Totodile hits twice with Aqua Javelin. "Hydro Cutter!" It's a hit. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. The Stegosaurus hits Totodile witb his tail. Totodile hits twice with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. The Stegosaurus hits Totodile with its tail. Totodile hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stegosaurus hits Totodile with its tail. Link's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Totodile hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. He hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Totodile hits with Hydro Cutter. Stegosaurus hits Totodile with its tail, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Wash them away, Sauroposeidon!" A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Stomper moving down the dark blue background. First one leg becomes an adult's, then another, then his back. His eyes are last, before a fully adult Stomper comes out and bellows. Stomper hits with Aqua Javelin. "Neptune Stream!" It's a hit. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stomper hits twice with Aqua Javelin. He hits with Neptune Stream. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stomper hits twice with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stomper hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stomper hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows twice. Stomper hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stomper hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Stomper hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows twice. Stomper hits with Neptune Stream. They clash Shockwave vs Spike Arrows. Both collapse of exhaustion, defeated. Link picks up the cards and gives them to Dr. Cockroach, who names it Plates. When he puts Plates' cards into the Card Capsule, Club was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Plates to be a 17 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. "Now that we've got a Stegosaurus, we've got a total of 59 creatures." Trivia This is the third appearance of Lucia's father, whose name was revealed to be Alejo. Alejo was named after Alejo Otero from Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico, on whom he was originally based. This is the first time Alejo appears without Lucia. Current Team Mushroom-25 Velociraptor Trio-19 Princess-18 Alliga-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Plates-17 Stomper-17 Chomp-14 Terry-14 Grey-13 Giga-11 Beaky-9 Crocs-9 Totodile-9 Pachy-9 Rhino-5 Eustrep-5 Buggy-2